


Midsummer Day's Chaos

by ICanSeeClearlyNow, Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fairy Katsuki Yuuri, Fairy Victor Nikiforov, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Incompetent Victor Nikiforov, Knight Mila Babicheva, Mutual Pining, Sweet Katsuki Yuuri, Witch Sara Crispino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: When Victor causes yet another disaster, it's up to Sara the witch to sort it out. But after she leaves the villagers become convinced that the elves took her away against her will and send Mila the knight to go rescue her.Prompts used: Romance and Fantasy





	Midsummer Day's Chaos

Sara woke with a start. Her pleasant dream had been interrupted by a noise from the other end of the cottage, probably the curtain blowing in the breeze. She tried to get back into the dream where the gorgeous red-haired knight was about to propose, when the noise of another crash echoed through the cottage. Ugh, not the best way to start the day.

Familiar murmurs were coming from her kitchen, which meant that _they_ were in her house. She grabbed her wrap from the bottom of the bed and carefully got up. If they were trying to make cookies again, she was going to have serious words.

She quietly pushed aside the curtain in the doorway of her bedroom and grabbed the poker from beside the fire, just in case it wasn’t who she thought. As she crept closer to the kitchen she could make out the high-pitched sounds of an argument.

“Haven’t you caused enough trouble already, Victor?”

“But, Yurio! If I make something for Sara, she’ll be more likely to help us!”

“The last time you tried to make something in Sara’s kitchen she swore that if you ever stepped foot in her kitchen again, she’d turn you into a badger.”

“Sara would never do that, and anyway, nothing is going to go wrong this time.”

“Yurio, you know what he’s like when he gets an idea in his head. We just have to try to prevent as much damage as possible.” The third voice was cute, with just a hint of amusement and was her favourite.

Sara smiled to herself, then frowned and rubbed her forehead–what a way to start the morning. It was the elves.

Sara stepped through the doorway, “Hah!” and stopped in horror.

She had suspected what she was going to see, but the state of the kitchen still shocked her. There were three small figures standing on the kitchen counter. One was tiny, dressed in white and leaning against the pot of mint she kept on her windowsill with his arms crossed. The tallest one with the silver hair, who was in pink was perched on the side of a bowl attempting to use a large wooden spoon to stir the contents, his wings beating to keep him upright. Sara’s favourite, Yuuri, dressed in blue was trying to carry a bag of sugar towards the bowl.

At Sara’s shout the elves had been shocked: Yuuri dropped the sugar all over the worktop, Victor jumped with the spoon still in his hands which caused a shower of flour to rise into the air, and Yuri lost his footing and slid off the windowsill into the large sink with a splash.

Sara couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing.

“Victor, Yuuri and Yurio, the terrible trio! What are you doing in my kitchen...again?” Sara put her hands on her hips and tried to glare at them. It was always hard to be annoyed at them, though; they were all so cute and they never intended to do so much damage–it just seemed to happen wherever they were.

Victor shook himself to remove as much flour as possible and flew towards Sara. “Sara! There’s been a disaster. Our village has drowned!”

Sara looked towards Yuuri and Yurio for confirmation. Victor had a tendency to exaggerate. They nodded solemnly. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

“Yuuri, please tell me what happened, you’re the most sensible…” Victor gasped in outrage and Yurio scoffed, she held up a finger, “of all of you and will probably tell me more accurately.”

Yuuri stopped his rather futile attempts to clean up the spilled sugar and fluttered over to the table. He rested on his knees and looked at Sara seriously. She felt her heart melt and resisted the urge to cuddle the little elf. He had his dignity.

“Um, well, it all started yesterday.” Yuuri fisted his hands on his knees and Victor settled beside him and took his hand reassuringly. Yurio settled on Yuuri’s other side still dripping water, put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and scowled at Sara. “Victor wanted to do something special for me and, um…”

“The stupid elf, he tried to spell the lake so it would freeze and he could go skating with piggy here and it misfired, overflowed with water and drowned the village. Luckily everyone escaped in time so no one was hurt, but it was close.” Yurio spat crossing his arms again.

“Yurio! The spell should have worked, I don’t know what went wrong.” Victor whined.

“That’s what you say every time!” Yurio shouted. Victor pouted and Sara covered her mouth with her hand so they wouldn’t see her smiling.

“Would you like me to help you sort it out?” she asked gently. Three little faces beamed up at her. “Let me get a few things together and write a note for anyone who comes round.”

“We’ll do that for you! You go and get your things and we’ll write the note, then we can be home quicker!” Victor chirped.

Sara gave him a suspicious look, knowing how bad Victor’s handwriting was, but searched the drawer for a pencil and paper anyway. The elves were great at flying, but with Victor’s unfortunate tendency to get distracted she wasn’t going to rely on them, so she went to throw on some proper clothes. She could hear the quiet murmur of an argument over the piece of paper while she dressed.

“OK, are you done?”

"Yes, all done! We’ll stick it on the door behind you as we leave.”

Sara left the cottage and pulled her broomstick out from under the eaves while the elves tacked the note to the door. She wondered if she should check the note, but decided that it would be better to leave as soon as possible. A few minutes later the broomstick, with one witch and three elves clinging onto her shoulders skimmed the trees and left the cottage behind with a note tacked to the door.

“WE HAV THE WHICH. SHE WILL BE BAK WHEN SHES DON. VN, YK, YP”

 

Sir Mila lived by the old code of the knights, passed down for generations. It talked about honour and all the other important things, like rescuing people who were in trouble. But, for some reason, it had nothing to say about knights falling in love. Maybe the code thought that this point was obvious, or maybe it felt that this was up to the knights themselves and, so, decided not to interfere. Whatever the reason, it was completely silent on the subject.

So Mila, who desperately needed advice, found herself all alone without any advice whatsoever. If only there had been something! At least she could ignore it and feel better about the whole thing.

Mila was brave and loyal. She served the Queen of the land without ever complaining about any of her duties. She’d once fought and defeated a dragon all on her own. She always declared proudly to anyone who would listen that she feared no one and nothing.

Until recently anyway. Until the day when she got lost in the wood and stopped at a cottage to ask for directions. She found her way after that, but lost her heart in exchange.

She’d found an excuse to go back, but again, a simple look was enough to reduce her to a mumbling mess.

So she sat in her little house, waiting for someone to come with her next task to help take her mind off what happened. A knight waiting to be rescued…

A loud knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She rushed to open it, wondering what it could be this time.

This time a whole crowd was standing at Mila’s door.

The Queen, being a very rational woman, usually sent a single messenger. Never before had she sent an entire crowd to fetch Mila.

“Please, sir knight!” they shouted, very nearly in unison.

Mila braced herself for a rhyme.

They shouted all at once, but entirely different things that definitely didn’t rhyme. Mila breathed out a sigh of relief.

She waited for them to calm down and finally asked, “What happened?”

“A disaster! A complete disaster!” a villager exclaimed. “A group of elves came and kidnapped the witch!”

A murmur passed through the crowd. Everyone agreed that this was, more or less, what happened.

Mila didn’t wait for the details. While the villagers went on about how they discovered this Mila walked back into her house, leaving her door wide open.

She donned her armour, starting with her legs. She kept her helmet off, preferring instead to carry it in her arm. She retrieved her sword and gathered other essentials for her journey.

Mila didn’t panic and she felt no fear (not for herself, in any case). She had been a knight long enough to know how to do her duty well and, so, she knew what she had to do and had complete faith in her abilities to do it.

And so, when she stepped out, the villagers were greeted by the sight of a tall, beautiful woman dressed in well-worn armour with helmet in hand and sword strapped to her belt.

“They left this,” one of the villagers said, holding a note out to her.

She read the note and bit her lip in frustration. Not only had the elves stolen the witch, but they’d had the audacity to leave a threatening note!

She closed her door and fetched her horse from the stables.

The villagers followed her, complaining loudly that not only had their well dried up, but the only person who could hope to fix it was now gone. There was a lot of clasping of hands and exclamations of “oh me!” and “what should we do now?”

Mila expected them to leave her to it. She thought that, after complaining and asking her to save them, they would go wherever it was that villagers usually went and trust her to sort everything out.

What happened was quite different. First, they took her horse by the reins and led her all the way to their village to show the well and how empty it was. They wouldn’t rest until she agreed that, yes, indeed, it was all dry and that only the witch could help them now. Next, they took her to the witch’s cottage, which, while not as empty as the well, didn’t have the witch.

Mila knelt down to pick Sara’s hat up from the floor. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she should’ve done something else. Maybe she was supposed to crawl around on the floor, looking for muddy imprints of the elves’ feet and… and what? She wasn’t sure what she would do after that.

The kitchen was a mess. The floor was covered in flour and a part of it was wet. Someone had walked through both parts, leaving wet flour footprints behind. Tiny footprints, she noted.

It was obvious that the elves had been here. Or, if not elves, Mila couldn’t help thinking, then someone who was very small.

Mila looked at the mess and shook her head. Sara was probably busy in the kitchen when they got her. The mental image of the witch making something warmed her heart.

I will save you, she promised Sara. No matter where they have you. No matter what they do. I won’t let anything get in my way.

She followed the footprints, but they didn’t lead very far. They must’ve flown from here, she decided.

“I’ve seen everything I need to see,” she said, returning to her horse.

“You’ll bring her back, then?” one of the villagers asked, fidgeting.

Mila mounted her horse and nodded at them. “I will.” She made to charge off and stopped to think.

Where would the elves take Sara? To the elf village, of course! Except that she didn’t know how to get there.

“How do I –?” she began.

“Follow this path straight on and it will take you there,” one of villagers told her. “When you see the lake you’re almost there.”

Mila nodded and hoped this was true. She was good at many things – sword fighting, charging at great speed, anticipating her opponent’s next move in a fight – but finding her way wasn’t on the list. She would just have to do her best.

She thanked them and galloped away down the path.

And the villagers went wherever it was villagers always went.

The forest was dark and filled with all manner of fantastic things. The trees in the forest were old and few dared to venture into its depths. Once, Mila had fought a hideous beast in this forest. The villagers often told stories of this forest, delighting in inventing new horrors, no matter how fantastic they sounded.

Mila kept an eye on the path ahead as well as her surroundings as she rode on. The journey was long, but she didn’t stop, not even to let her horse eat and rest. She rode on, refusing to rest until Sara was safe.

After some time she felt the usual doubt any traveller feels when following directions. Had she made a wrong turn somewhere? Was she supposed to follow this path?

Just as she became convinced that she was lost she spotted a glittering lake up ahead and spurred on her horse.

“We’re almost there, Sapphire,” she told her faithful companion.

Mila circled the lake and stopped as soon as she spotted a familiar figure up ahead. She dismounted and led the horse after her. This called for caution.

Once she got within two dozen steps of the witch, she slipped behind a bush.

“Be a good girl,” Mila whispered to Sapphire and tied the horse to a tree.

Mila drew her sword and crept around the bush. She could see three elves with Sara, but who knew how many more there were nearby? She stopped just out of earshot and watched, waiting for the most opportune moment to attack.

 

Sara was shocked to see, as the small lake came into view, that it had almost doubled in size. The shallow tranquil pond, which normally had lilies blooming in the summer and overhanging weeping willows was churned and muddy. The gentle cascade that handled the overflow at the end of the lake had turned into a raging torrent. Sara circled the lake, thinking. She could see the water bubbling up from the bottom of the lake, but why and where was the extra water coming from?

“Is everybody safe?” Sara said, “and where are they?”

“They’ve all moved to the trees.”

Victor flew down to the handle of the broom and directed Sara to a small clump of trees just out of reach of the new water level. As they settled on the rocks a chorus of small voices shouted out. “SARA!” and she was immediately surrounded by colourful fluttering figures.

“Hello all of you. How are you?” Sara was immediately deluged in piping voices. “Whoah - slow down, I can’t hear all of you at once.”

The three smallest detached themselves from the crowd and hovered directly in front of her. “EVERYBODY SHUT UP!” they shouted in unison.

The others gradually quieted. Sara bit her lip to keep from grinning.

The triplets were adorably pudgy and the tiniest little elves, but Sara knew not to underestimate them; their management skills were terrifying. She raised her arm so they could settle on it.

“So, do you want to tell me what happened?” Sara said.

“Nobody minds that Victor tried to freeze the lake,” Axel started.

“But when he wouldn’t stop looking at Yuuri, Yurio kicked him,” Loop continued.

“He lost all his concentration and then the water started bubbling up from the middle of the lake and it grew and grew.” Lutz finished.

“So the water must be coming from somewhere,” Sara thought hard. “Right, everyone stay silent and no interruptions.” She looked around the triplets and glared at the elves behind them, particularly Victor and Yurio.

Yurio kicked Victor in the shin and Yuuri deliberately stepped between them looking embarrassed.

“I mean that! If you break my concentration then I can’t be responsible for what will happen. Do you understand?”

There was a solemn chorus of “Yes, Sara.” Sara frowned at the little crowd; as much as she loved them, they were completely incorrigible and as trustworthy as a chocolate cauldron.

Sara turned back to the lake and stood for a while in contemplation, she shut out the noises around her and focused on the ground, the energy answering her call. She could see and feel the swirls of power rising from the ground and surrounding her hands. She waited until she was tingling all over, barely keeping the power at bay, surrounded by light. Then pushing her hands forward she reached out with her mind into the shallow water to find the source of the problem. She soon found the hole in space leading back to the underground spring that used to feed the well in the village. _Oh, Victor!_ She thought. She sank deeper and pulled the energy of the spring back to the well, releasing the spell diverting the water back to the original source. She ripped her hands apart to release the magic and the water calmed. Sara closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as the power from the spell drained away.

 

Yurio was an elf with very little patience. He was already at the end of it with all of Victor’s antics, but when he spotted a figure skulking in the bushes he felt the remnants of it evaporate.

Shouting something incoherent, he flew straight for it, waving his arms and filling the air with flashes of light.

He caught a glimpse of armour before a blue cage sprang up around the knight that he’d caught.

 

Mila watched Sara as if she, too, had been placed under a spell. The spell bathed her figure in a pale light that really suited her. In that moment Mila forgot why she’d come all this way and just watched with her mouth slightly open.

She was so distracted that she’d completely missed the little figure going straight for her.

Too late she saw him working his magic over her. Running away or standing and fighting weren’t options anymore, so she met the attack, resigning herself to her fate. She was a knight and she would show no fear in the face of death.

But the spell wasn’t an attack. A blue cage appeared all around her, making going anywhere completely impossible.

 

Sara slowly gathered her thoughts and looked at the lake. The surface was no longer churning and already you could see the water level dropping slowly as it returned to its original size. She breathed deeply, her head spinning slightly as she centered herself and then frowned when she heard the commotion behind her.

“Yuuri!” She called.

“Yes, Sara?” The little elf flew into her view looking slightly disheveled

“Please tell me what’s happening. If I try to stand up right now I might fall over.”

“Um, well, someone tried to interrupt your spell. But don’t worry! We caught them before they could do any harm and they’re creating a bit of a fuss.” He settled in the grass and patted Sara’s knee reassuringly.

Sara sighed and rubbed her forehead. To think that yesterday she thought that today was going to be boring. She rose carefully to her feet and turned around.

She gasped.

The red-haired knight Sir Mila was caught in a magical cage obviously generated by the elves, her hair was the messiest Sara had ever seen it and she was yelling “Let me out!” and banging on the cage walls. As soon as Mila saw that Sara was coming over she stopped shouting and blushed deeply and lowered her eyes.

“Thank you for making sure I wasn’t interrupted, but I’m sure everything’s fine. This is Sir Mila who I’ve met several times before and I know she doesn’t mean any harm. We can let her go now.”

Yurio didn’t look convinced, but Sara didn’t let that stop her. She made a gesture with her hand and the cage melted away. Yurio muttered something under his breath, but when she turned to look at him he went silent.

“What are you doing here, sir knight?” the witch asked.

Mila dropped to one knee. “The villagers…” she stammered out. “The villagers… They sent… They found you gone and their well dry… The note made them worry…” As always the knight could barely string four words together.

Sara giggled and raised her eyebrow at Victor, who had the grace to look ashamed. “I’m very flattered that you came all this way for me. But, as you can see: I’m not in danger.

Mila lowered her head. “I wish you had been. Ah! That’s not what I mean!” Her face turned as red as her hair and she looked ready to dive into the ground. “I wish I could have fought a great beast to rescue you, or wrestled with a big serpent, or…” She sighed. “I’m not good with words.”

“On the contrary,” Sara argued, “I think your meaning is very clear, sir knight.”

“Please, call me Mila,” the knight asked.

“Then you must call me Sara.” She reached out and raised Mila’s chin. “And you don’t need to drop to your knees before me.”

Mila nodded, but made no move to stand.

Sara waited for her to say something, but the knight remained silent. “What would you do if you had just rescued me from… say, a dragon?” she said, determined to get the words out of Mila.

Mila considered this. “If I’d just had the honour of rescuing you from a dragon, I would… I would get down on one knee and say…” She stopped.

“Yes?” Sara whispered.

“I would say,” Mila swallowed, “dear Sara, ever since I’ve met you, I… I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You are the… the light of my life. It would be a great honour for me, if... “ She couldn’t finish.

Sara watched her struggle and thought back to her dream from this morning. Once more the brave knight needed someone to save her. “Yes,” she said simply.

“What?” Mila asked, meeting Sara’s eyes at last.

Sara took in the open, honest face, the clear blue eyes, and the slightly parted lips. She leaned down, placed her hands on both sides of Mila’s face and pressed a kiss against her mouth.

The knight, always so shy around Sara, needed no more encouragement than that and gave an enthusiastic response.

Sara felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but held on.

When she pulled away Mila’s taste lingered on her tongue. “Yes,” she whispered again.

Mila rose up and swept Sara up into her arms. She laughed, throwing her head back. “I’ve been really slow and stupid, and not very useful, but let me take you home at least. My horse can’t fly, but…” she chuckled. “I promise to keep you safe the whole way there.”

Sara laughed back, clasping her hands tighter around Mila’s neck. “That’s very brave of you, sir knight. And if anyone should attack us, I promise to protect you.”

Mila lowered Sara onto her horse with great care and took both of the witch’s hands into her own. “Would you spend the rest of your life with me?”

“I thought I already answered that question,” Sara said with a smile.

“Oh come on!” Yurio interrupted. “Do you have to be so lovey-dovey? It’s disgusting!”

“Shh! Yurio!” Victor shushed him. “I think it’s sweet!”

Sara caught the expression on Mila’s face and realized that the knight had completely forgotten about the elves. She waited to see Mila blush and stutter, but, to her surprise, Mila did neither. Instead, she jumped onto the horse behind Sara and waved at the elves.

Yuuri and Victor waved back, shouting their thanks after them.

“See you soon!” Sara called over her shoulder as they rode away.

“But not too soon!” Mila added, and they laughed.

 

Yurio turned away in disgust. He’d had the longest and most trying day of his life. If he saw another…

“Would you spend eternity with me, Yuuri?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded, his face turning bright red, and leaned forward to seal the promise with a kiss.

He shook his head and flew away. Yurio just knew that whatever Victor did next would be even worse than flooding the whole village and, in a way, he was right, but that’s a story for another time...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as one of the Bings for the Live and Love: A Yuri!!! On Ice Big Bang. (Bings are little warm up fics written in preparation for the main Bang). Thank you so much to [reminiscence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence) for being our beta and thank you to [Issa](http://missarafdraw.tumblr.com/) for the art!


End file.
